


Nero and V wedding

by LucyLuxDMC



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: AU, Eva is alive, M/M, V is more human, V is not related to Vergil but he's Dante brother anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28673862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyLuxDMC/pseuds/LucyLuxDMC
Summary: Nero came back home with a gift for V: a wedding ring. V was so excited to receive it and the next day they spent a beautiful wedding where also Dante and Eva are present.
Relationships: nerov
Kudos: 4





	Nero and V wedding

**Author's Note:**

> •Broken english alert
> 
> •V calls Shadow "Shade" because they're friends

It was a cold afternoon of January.  
Nero was about to come back home after a mission in a nearby town to Fortuna. And while he was walking on the home path,Nero looked up to the sky. His mind was recalling to V's memory.

" _I'm coming home,V. Wait for me._ "

Meanwhile,in Fortuna, V was busy cooking the dinner for him and Nero. Obviously Shadow, using its transformation's power,was helping V.

" _I can't wait for Nero's return. I guess, he will be very happy to eat all this food. Don't you think, Shade?_ "

Shadow purred as sign of agreement and V hugged it.

" _Oh, you're my favorite one,Shade. After Nero,of course._ "

V winked at Shadow but it didn't get offended,quite the opposite, Shadow knew perfectly that for V,in the first place,there was Nero. And,to be honest,also Shadow loved Nero.

" _Okay, let's finish this,Shade!_ "

And so, V and Shadow resumed what they were doing waiting for Nero's return.

A hour later Nero was on the way back. He entered from the garage to put his weapons down on their place.  
And when he had finished, he went upstairs.

" _Hey,V. I'm home._ "

When Shadow heard Nero's voice,it hurried to him and it licked his face happy.

" _Oh! Hey, Shadow! I'm happy too to see ya._ "

Nero petted Shadow so gently that it started to purr.

" _Hey,Shadow. Where's your owner?_ "

Shadow led Nero in the kitchen where he saw V sleeping on the sofa.

" _Poor V. He must have worked a lot._ "

Nero gently shook V for making him wake up.

" _V wake up. I'm home._ "

The sweet voice of Nero woke V up.

" _Oh!Nero,it's you. Sorry, I must have fallen asleep._ "

Nero smiled in response at V and sweetly he comforted V.

" _Don't worry,V. You must have worked a lot for falling asleep. C'mon,after dinner I'll give you a special gift._ "

And so they spent a beautiful dinner together.   
Then Nero rummaged in his jacket's pocket and he pulled out a little box.

" _V, I waited a long while but,in the end,I found the courage to tell you._ "

Then Nero opened the box in front of V and, in that moment,V saw a beautiful ring in it.

" _V, will you marry me?_ "

V was so happy that he couldn't hold his enthusiasm.

" _Oh my God! Sure,I do!_ "

Then Nero delicately put the ring on V's finger and V looked at it totally excited.

" _Nero, this's the best gift ever. Thank you._ "

V was so happy that he couldn't hold to hug Nero.

" _Only the best for my love._ "

V couldn't stop thanking Nero for the awesome gift.

" _By the way,V. I've already organized everything and,if it isn't a problem,I would like to celebrate our wedding tomorrow evening in front of Fortuna's sea._ "

" _Nero, this's a wonderful idea. I can't wait for tomorrow._ "

But Nero still had one thing to say.

" _Wait,I have one more request. It's not a problem if I invited your family, is it?_ "

In part V didn't want to see his brother but on the other hand he wanted to see his mother and so he accepted Nero's request.

" _Sure,no problem. But,how did you manage to contact my mother? She live far away from here and she didn't have a phone._ "

But Nero have a ready answer.

" _That wasn't a problem at all. Before to come back home,I went to your brother's office.I informed him of our wedding and I asked him if he could do me the courtesy to inform your mother and he said yes. So, I think, she's going to be there. Don't worry._ "

" _I hope so. I really want to see her._ "

V really wanted to see his mother because she was one of the best people in his life and he also wanted her to be present on the best day of his life.

" _V,as I told you, don't worry. I know perfectly how your mother cares about you. She will be there for sure."_

" _Thank you,Nero._ "

Nero smiled in response at V.

So the next day, Nero and V got ready for their marriage.   
Obviously they dressed in different rooms,thanks to superstitions.  
As soon as Nero was ready he went to the door for waiting his love.

" _V, it's time. Are you ready?_ "

V came out from his room showing a wonderful tight suit. Perfect for that special day.  
As soon as Nero saw him with that dress,he was amazed. That suit made V more beautiful than ever.

" _What do you think,Nero?_ "

" _V,I'm speechless. You're gorgeous._ "

V blushed at that words.

" _T-Thank you,Nero. You're beautiful too._ "

After that they went to the beach. When they arrived V noticed his family.  
Nero knew how V wanted to hug his mother and so he let V go to her.

" _C'mon,V. That's your mother, go to her._ "

V didn't need to be asked twice and he ran to her.

" _Oh,mom! You managed to come here. Thank you._ "

Eva caressed her son's cheek gently. V was so happy to feel his mother warm on his skin.

" _I would never have missed this day for anything in the world._ "

But Dante intervened in the conversation.

" _Hey,V. You should thank me too. I managed to take our mother here._ "

But V wasn't so happy to see Dante and he didn't like how he entered in the conversation.

" _Yeah, thanks. But,the next time, could you avoid getting into other people's speeches?_ "

Eva knew they were about to argue so,for stopping them,she calmed them down talking to them.

" _You two cut it out! Dante, today's your brother's marriage,stop acting like a kid. And V,stop rebutting Dante's comments. You're an adult now."_

In that moment V and Dante realised they went too far. And both apologised to their mother.

" _I'm sorry,mom."_

" _Don't worry. It's alright, now._ "

Then Dante noticed that for Nero were was no one.

" _Hey,V. How come no one is came for Nero. Did something happen?_ "

When Dante pointed that out,V gaze became sad.

" _Nothing. It's just that Nero is an orphan. It's normal, unfortunately, that there's no one for him. I'm the only person in his life._ "

After hearing that story,Eva went to Nero to give him some love.

" _You must be Nero,right?_ "

" _Yes. You know,V is a very special person. You should be proud of him._ "

" _I am. And I'm happy that he found someone like you as a partner._ "

Nero blushed at that words and he scratched his head for the embarrassment.

" _Well...thank you very much. It's the first time that someone talk with me in this way. You're a very beautiful person. V is so lucky to have a mother like you._ "

" _Thanks._ "

And sweetly Eva smiled at Nero. Then the priest went to Nero to inform he that was time to celebrate the wedding.

" _I'm sorry to interrupt this dialogue, but it's time to get married._ "

But Eva didn't get offended.

" _No problem. I know what it means. This's their day."_

Despite all,Nero was happy to talk with V's mother. For him was like talk with the mother he had never had.   
Then he went to call V.

" _V,sorry if I bother you,but it's time._ "

" _Okay,I'm ready._ "

Nero and V took their hands in each other. In that moment,both were so excited.  
The priest,in the meanwhile, started to recite the Mass.

" _V, will you marry Nero and be by his side till death do you part?_ "

" _I do._ "

" _And you,Nero, will you marry V and be by his side till death do you part?"_

" _I do._ "

" _Now,you can kiss._ "

And they kissed passionately.

The guests applauded the event.

Then came the time for Eva and for Dante to come back home.

" _V,I'm so proud of you._ "

" _Thank you,mom_."

" _Hey,Nero. Take care of my big bro,okay?_ "

" _Sure. I will._ "

Then they left, letting the newlywed couple come back home where they spent the rest of the day cuddling each other.

THE END.


End file.
